Space Slayer
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Lucy has been left by everyone in her life: her dragon Krystal, her brother Natsu, and her mom Layla. Now all she has left is Ursula, her exceed, and a wariness of other humans. How will she end up in Fairy Tail and somehow fall in love? Read to find out! WAS RENAMED FROM LUCY THE CELESTIAL MAIDEN!
1. Pilot: Lucy Meets Mira

**A/N Hey everyone this is the third time I've rewritten this story so hopefully it sounds good by now ****J****. Notice Lucy will be more intense/aggressive in this fanfiction but that's just how her life has changed her since I'm sure she wasn't always perky Lucy. I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Krystal!" screamed a small girl. Her brown eyes darted frantically around the large clearing and her blonde hair was shooting in all directions. Even her pale skin had a layer of grime covering it. Everything about her screamed wild. The girl's name was Lucy and she was the Space Dragon Slayer.

"Why did you leave me? You were all I had." Lucy whispered in a defeated tone looking at the scene around her. The giant waterfall had lost its sparkle and the flowers didn't seem as magical as when her dragon, Krystal, was here. As she looked around her form deflated. Until her eyes landed on something black stuck in a tree. She hopped up to get it and found it was a glossy black chocker with a white charm hanging off of it. The black reminded her of dragon scale but she wasn't sure which dragon it could be. The white was a small chip from Krystal's scales and it was shaped like a star.

"I guess I just push people away," Lucy mumbled as she remembered the first time she meet the kind dragon, back when she had her brother.  
**  
~Flashback commence~**  
It was late in the afternoon and that meant that Lucy was in the meadow. Her brother was a few feet behind her as he tried to catch up with her lithe form. Though this time instead of playing a game they were running from their manor. The Heartfillia Kozern. After what they just saw there was no way they could go back. Instead of veering onto the main roads like Lucy should've done that evening, the stress of the day made her turn onto the old dusty path that led deep into the nearby forest. A set of keys clanged noisily in her hands as she ran. Her brother, Natsu, finally caught up and the two saw a decent sized cave to take shelter in for the night. They had barely gotten halfway into the cave when a deep voice boomed around them.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY HOME?"

The two children looked around in fright before Lucy spoke.

"We just need shelter. Mommy isn't waking up and there's red sticky stuff around her. Daddy keeps staring at his hands that are also covered in sticky stuff but he has a shiny stick with him." By this point the young girl had burst into tears.

"Don't worry children. We can take care of you forever." Said a second softer voice. Light began to fill the cave and a moderately sized dragon stood from where the voice had been. It had white scales with golden patterns on them and provided the only source of light.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, for he finally found his voice again.

"Well that's my friend Krystal the Space Dragon. I'm Igneel the fire dragon." The deeper voice interrupted. He stepped forward and out came a red dragon looking down at the two with a smile on its "face". In the background a faint hmph was heard but other than that the cave stayed silent.

"Really?" Lucy's eyes were hopeful as she looked up at the two. Krystal nuzzled the small girl's hand and nodded her head. The dragon then walked back toward her friend and the two spoke in hushed whispers.

"You know we can't raise them together Krystal. It'll distract them."

"I know Igneel but can they at least visit each other?"

"That'll just make it worse."

"Fine. I guess I'll just see you…then."

"Don't worry Krystal."

They turned around and smiled warmly at the two.

"We can raise you two but each of us can only take one of you." Igneel said. Natsu forgot his sister for a moment and leaped at the fire dragon.

"Of course! Can you teach me? I love fire." Natsu exclaimed. Lucy was still in a state of shock but she soon snapped out of it. Hurt flashed in her eyes before she stomped over to Krystal.

"Then I'll learn space magic. Though you probably don't care about what I do." Lucy snapped, quite viciously for a four year old. Her brother tried to apologize but the damage was done.

"Will you leave me too?" Lucy asked innocently. Krystal shot a dirty look at her best friend before smiling at Lucy.

"I will stay with you for as long as I can. Hey why don't you ride on my back so I can take us to the training ground? And tell me all about those beautiful keys." Krystal tried to pacify the teary eyed child and it seemed to work. On her way out she nodded to Igneel before spreading her wings.

**~Flashback ended~**

Lucy scowled at the thought of her brother. She knew it was childish to still be angry about something that happened six years ago but he hurt her that day. Natsu. Shaking off the thoughts she stood and walked away from the small clearing. Visions plagued her as she walked down a paved street.  
**  
~Flashback AGAIN~**  
"Concentrate on passing through Earth's atmosphere. Reach to all nine realms. Focus." Celestica said softly to the meditating Lucy. The girl slowly stood up and wind swirled around her. It lifted up her hair and fluttered her dress.

"Shatter the Space Dragon!" Lucy shouted before her form disappeared and was replaced by a million tiny black fragments. They then began to attack all targets in the clearing. Everything was demolished and the pieces reformed to make Lucy.

"Great job Lucy that was one of the most powerful spells I can teach you. As a reward here is something I think you will find useful." Krystal said before two golden keys appeared in front of her. Lucy looked in awe at the keys of Pisces and Libra. She quickly snatched them and secured the two golden keys on her key ring.

"Thanks." Lucy patted Krystal's snout before the two leisurely walked back to their camp.  
**~Flashback end~**

Finally she stood up.

"Why am I acting all heartbroken? I just got to toughen up and isolate myself so no one ever gets hurt again." Lucy spoke to herself, which drew odd looks from pedestrians. All she did was glare at them until they turned away. Turning down a side alleyway she reached a small clothes shop. Grabbing a pair of black short shorts and a soft pink baseball shirt, Lucy paid quickly before walking south.

It was time she started an adventure of her own.

TimeSkip 4 Years

After Lucy had been traveling for four years she met someone who would change her life forever. She had been running around Magnolia for hours with her golden exceed, Ursula, (that she found being beaten by some boys in the nearby town Khanesi two years ago) everyday trying to find a magic shop that had a rare silver key. Today she didn't have luck on her side and ran into a girl her age.

"Hey watch it. What's your name?" The girl asked gruffly and fixed her crop top. "Lucy and this is my exceed Ursula." Lucy introduced dryly. "Who are you?" Lucy stepped in front of Ursula and touched her choker. It was a bad habit she picked up a few years ago. Since she only had Ursula for company she had taken to finding comfort in the last thing from her dragon.  
"The name is Mirajane and I am in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said with amusement shining in her eyes from how the younger girl talked.

"Say why don't you own Fairy Tail? It's a mage guild and we need someone with guts like you." Mira suggested to the blonde.

"Fine. If I don't like it though I'm leaving. Now tell me about it." Lucy said with feigned disinterest. 'She's just like Laxus' Mira thought before complying with Lucy's request.

"Well there is my rival Erza, my little sister Lisanna, my little brother Elfman, the little stripper Gray, our resident bookworm Levy, our future teller Cana, and flame breath Natsu." Mira said while walking but stopped when she saw Lucy freeze.  
"Did you say Natsu? What does he look like?" Lucy questioned harshly.  
"Well he has pink hair," Lucy breathed out a sigh in relief. Her "brother" had golden hair. "Black eyes, and always wears this scarf. Said his dragon gave it to him or something." Mira replied, eyeing Lucy curiously.  
"Did he say his dragon's name was Igneel?" Lucy asked bitterly once again.  
"Um yeah. Why?" Mira said, thoroughly confused, while Lucy started to storm to the guild hall that was now in their sight.  
"He's my brother!" Lucy shouted angrily over her shoulder; leaving Mira to sprint to catch up.


	2. Filler: Welcome To The Guild!

**A/N HI ALL CONFUSED FOLLOWERS I'M REWITITING THIS STORY AGAIN SO DON'T BE ALARMED. I don't own Fairy Tail and if you haven yet please read chapter one.**

After running for three minutes, they reached the front of the guild hall. Lucy opened the doors with a bang and Mira followed with a slightly confused expression.  
"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN AND TELL ME WHERE MASTER IS." Mira shouted. The whole guild became quiet and pointed to the 2 ft. tall person sitting on the counter sipping a mug.  
"Hello Mira welcome back who are they?" Master said pointing to Lucy and the flying Ursula. Mira nudged her forward and gave Lucy a smirk.  
"I'm Lucy and this is Ursula. Mira brought us to join your guild." The adorable 13 year old said bluntly, making the guild member's stagger back in shock. This girl's appearance was much nicer than her attitude. Next to Lucy, Ursula was muttering that she could introduce herself.  
"Of course. Can you show me where you want your guild mark and in what color?" Master said kindly after he got over the whole introduction while Lucy pointed to her right hand and said black.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy! Could you show us your magic?" Master requested, his cheeks flushed from the booze in his hand.  
"Not yet, the audience I want isn't here yet." Lucy told the Master while scanning the crowded guild. Her eyes narrowed on any boy or anything pink. Everyone looked at her oddly but shook it off.  
"Of cour-" Master started before he was cut off when the guild doors burst open and in came Natsu, a flying blue cat, and a small white haired girl.  
"Welcome back Natsu and Lisanna here is our new guild membe-" Master began to introduce the group before getting cut off again by Lucy running to Natsu and shoving him onto the ground.  
"NATSU!" The blonde screamed before punching her brother in the stomach. He coughed once before looking at his attacker.

"Luce?" He groaned out.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LUCE! You left me alone at the first chance to get magic and made me feel like I was a bomb just waiting to destroy everyone around me." Lucy finished every sentence with a punch and Mira had to pull her off of Natsu.

"Calm down girl. We may all want to beat the shit out of Natsu but now isn't the time. Could you tell us why?" Mira told the 13 year old. Lucy huffed before glaring at Natsu once more. By this point Natsu was up again and he started to explain.

"We were running from our father who had just killed Mother when we ran into two dragons: Igneel and Krystal. I was so blindsided by magic that I forgot about Luce. Sorry sister." Natsu ended with a glance at Lucy. She merely huffed again and stared at a wall.

"Fine but don't think this means I'll be all buddy buddy now." Lucy finally compromised. At one of the tables a slightly older boy began to grin.

"I like this new mage." Laxus said to himself as he saw Lucy look ready to punch someone.

"So what magic did Krystal teach you?" Master asked nicely.

"Space Dragon Slaying Magic. Though it doesn't really matter since she's not around anymore." Lucy shrugged in indifference but the Master saw the pain.

"How long has she been gone?" Master inquired delicately.

"Four long crappy years." Lucy replied bitterly.

"Do you know where Krystal went?" Natsu asked excitedly. Maybe he'd finally get a lead.

"If I knew where she was I would be there." Lucy replied shortly. "Well I'm going to find a place to stay at." Lucy added when no one else spoke. That seemed to shake everyone out of their stupor and Makarov replied first.

"Nonsense child just move into the girls' dorm. Now why don't you hang out with some people your age?" Makarov suggested politely as he pointed at a table where Gray, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, and Erza all sat. They waved her over so she dragged her feet to the end seat.

"Hi!" Levy chirped happily.

"Hi." Lucy replied back, much less enthusiastically.

"That was a brilliant display with your combat skills." Erza commented before focusing back on the food in front of her. All Lucy did to acknowledge the compliment was grunt and grab her choker.

"Yeah flame brain totally deserved that." Gray smirked at the new blonde and she grinned back.

"He sure did." Lucy replied back. Everyone looked at the two: how had he managed to coax a grin out of her?

"If it isn't too much trouble could you show us your magic?" Lisanna asked shyly and Lucy looked to the white haired girl.

"Sure. Come along friends let's go find somewhere I won't blow up." Lucy popped up and her entourage followed in a stunned silence. Lucy called them her friends. Older guild members including Natsu and Mira began to trail after.

"Okay everyone take a seat and Mira point to a target." Lucy ordered.

"That boulder." Mira said. The blonde nodded and pushed Ursula to the sidelines. She ended up in Gray's arms so the boy perched her on his shoulder.

"Roar of the Space Dragon!" Lucy sucked in a giant breath before she unleashed it at the rock. It broke into millions of tiny fragments.

"I summon the scales: Libra!" she next chanted and then a masked lady appeared.

"Please reverse the gravity on the rock particles." Lucy asked kindly. The lady merely nodded before doing as told. Everyone else was looking on in disbelief. This girl had two magic forms and one of them was a secret art!?

"That is all. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and a Space Dragon Slayer." Lucy old the crowd casually before motioning to her new friends and Mira. They all got up together before heading back to the guild.

"I could use your help on a mission soon is that okay?" Erza asked as she halted walking.  
"Sure but if Natsu's there consider me gone." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry it will only be us two and your exceed. I need someone who won't destroy everything they see." Erza pacified the pissed blonde.

"Okay. When do we leave?" Lucy inquired while rearranging her keys.

"Tomorrow morning." 


	3. Filler: Erza and Lucy's Mission

**A/N Whole new chapter WOAH! Now this will switch between the guild and the girls on their mission so every time you see ###### that means we're changing locations again. Got it? Good. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

The two girls had just departed on their mission when Natsu came running into the guild.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked to the remaining guild members. The one to answer Ursula.

"She went out on a mission with Erza." The exceed stated before settling herself back down on Mira's shoulder. The eldest Strauss sibling was left in charge of Ursula while Lucy was away on her job.

"Though if she was here she probably wouldn't want to talk to you." Mira sneered at the fire dragon slayer. Lucy had guts and was smart; Mira respected her for that and she wouldn't let this little runt mess with her friend.

"I just wanted to fight her before her birthday." Natsu grumbled to himself but Mira still heard.

"Her birthday?! When?" Mira demanded fiercely.

"Two days. July 1st." Natsu explained and Mira began to gather the attention of the guild.

"We've got a party to plan."

##########

Lucy stared out of the train window with bored eyes as she observed the small station. She already got the information from Erza; the client wanted two mages to perform at a gala. Apparently the person running the whole thing wanted to show people what mages could do so they could donate to help provide poor children with magic tutors they needed. It was all very noble but Lucy only had her eyes on the jewels.

"We should be there in three hours." Erza announced to Lucy as she entered before taking the seat across from the blonde.

"Okay." Lucy answered shortly before turning back to look out of the window. Her thoughts were clouded by what was coming up. Both her birthday and the disappearance of Krystal. This year she wouldn't have a party and while that upset her it was better than being a little whiny self-absorbed brat by talking about her birthday. From across the small cart Erza watched the blonde teen with worry in her eyes. Lucy was very aggressive around the guild, so no one ever saw the sadness in her eyes that Erza sees now. If it was anyone else she would extend her hand in friendship but she knew what Lucy was like.

She was just like how Erza used to be.

#########

"IDIOT THAT'S NOT BLACK THAT'S BROWN ARE YOU COLORBLIND?!" A scream pierced the calm atmosphere of Magnolia. Not surprisingly, the sound originated inside the guild Fairy Tail.

"Calm down Mira." Lisanna tried to pacify her sister but it was hard with Natsu's stupidity. He bought five pounds of brown confetti. Why the guild thought it'd be a good idea to have Natsu of all people to go shopping well Lisanna would never know. From her spot in the guild rafters, Ursula sighed. Her handler had to go and join a guild full of idiots?

"How about we send Levy to go buy decorations?" Lisanna suggested as her eyes locked with the bluenette's.

"WE WANT TO GO TOO!" Jet and Droy yelled in unison as they ran next to Levy. The girl laughed shakily before clearing her throat.

"Could I use my magic instead?" Levy asked hesitantly. Everyone's jaws dropped as they turned to look at the small girl.

"Did they not think about that earlier?" Makarov sweatdropped as he watched his children scurry to cast spells all over the guild. "Second thought maybe it's better they just now thought of this."

#####

"Welcome girls I am Duke Kaine! The guests should be coming soon so please quickly visit the seamstress down the hall and get prepared." A man in his late 40's greeted the two before running down a hallway. Erza dragged Lucy along to where the seamstress stood at attention. As soon as the girls entered she swooped them into matching white flowy dresses. The dresses reached their knees from the front and cascaded down the backs of their calves. Erza's needed a few alterations while Lucy's seemed fine on its own.

"Why don't you get rid of that sword sweetheart? And you take off that choker?" the seamstress suggested kindly. In unison the two girls turned slowly and glared at her.

"No thank you ma'am I'd prefer to keep his choker on. It's very valuable and I don't trust a single person here. I'm sure my friend Erza can agree about her sword. Now if you would please excuse us we need to go preform, but thanks for the dresses." Lucy said without taking her eyes off of the woman until she was out the door with Erza on her heels. The two made it back to the main hallway; where they began their search for Duke Kaine. Just when Lucy was about to punch the wall, Duke Kaine came out of a side door and ushered them into the back lawn. Everywhere were children shrieking in delight as they rolled around on the soft grass and mothers looking on lovingly. The men had gathered at one part of the lot to discuss donations and white decorations were plastered on every surface.

"Quite a get together." Erza commented before following Duke Kaine onto the stage. Behind the two Lucy was watching the kids and their mothers. She never really had a chance to do things like this with her mother and wished Layla was still alive.

"The show starts now!" Duke Kaine whispered to the two after his speech. Erza and Lucy prepared their magic before standing in the middle of the stage. The first to preform was Erza doing a series of powerful requips and swords moves that left a trail of red magic residue. It looked beautiful. After she was done, Lucy took center stage.

"I summon the crab: Cancer." Lucy summoned and with practiced ease she flung the key into the air. It began to glow and glimmer before shooting out sparks of gold. Once all the light died down a single mutated figure appeared. It was a cross between a human and a crab with scissors in each hand. Before Cancer could do anything, Lucy closed his gate.

"Wings of the Space Dragon!" Lucy chanted as she flew up into the sky and left a trail of black sparkles.

"Mommy save her!" A small child in the front row shrieked as Lucy began a free fall back down to the ground. Multiple people started to get antsy as they watched Lucy continue to dive but at the last possible second she twisted her form and landed on her legs.

"Thank you for watching the show!" Lucy grinned while waving to the audience. Erza and Lucy bowed once before walking off the stage. Behind the curtains, Duke Kaine was watching with an opened mouth.

"Pay up sir. I believe that's 400,000 jewels each." Lucy demanded while holding out her small hand for the cash.

"What?!" The duke cried out at the outrageous price. 800,000 jewels?

"Well you see the request was for 500,000 jewels but it also says that we get 200,000 jewels for every additional magic and 100,000 extra if we keep the audience excited the whole time. I had both Celstial Magic and Space Dragon Slayer magic so that's already 200,000 jewels. Then my little fall had some people ready to help so I think they were excited alright. Now please pay us so we can both never see each other again." Lucy explained impatiently.

"You girls are smart." Duke Kaine smiled brightly and handed over a bag of jewels. Immediately it reached Lucy's clean hands and the two girls were off.

######

"Is everything in order? They should be coming back today." Levy asked. Luckily, Mira was close by and nodded yes. Ursula floated around the guild and smiled slightly. They may be idiots, but they cared about Lucy. Suddenly a blue blur burst into the bumbling guild hall.

"They're here! Five minutes away!" Happy yowled and everyone ran to hide behind the bar. It was a tight squeeze, for the bar was quite small. After four minutes of harsh whispering about being elbowed the guild doors opened.

"Where are those idiots?" Lucy growled while looking around the dark empty guild hall. Just when she was about to walk away, someone turned on the lights and everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was all that Lucy could hear or a solid four minutes until the ringing in her ears subsided.

"How did you know it was my birthday? Ursula?" Lucy questioned as she stared at everyone in the guild.

"Not me. Natsu." Ursula waved to the pink haired boy rubbing is neck sheepishly. Slowly Lucy walked up to him until she was right in his face. As she lifted her hand Natsu flinched but all she did was pat the top of his head.

"Looks like you don't screw up everything brother. I'll try to be nicer to you." Lucy told her brother with a small smile on her face before turning.

"Wait Luce! Want to fight?" Natsu asked with a sheepish expression. Apparently a promise to try and be nicer was all it took to forgive Lucy and get him amped up for a fight.

"Thought you'd never ask." Lucy cracked a lopsided grin before motioning for Natsu to come with her to the small clearing a few feet away from the guild. Some people came outside: Erza, Mira, Gray, Lisanna, Levy (as well as her two henchmen), and the two exceeds.

"Let's go Natsu!" Lucy called out from across the field.

"I'm all fired up!"


	4. Filler: The Battle Of Siblings

**A/N HEYY do people even still like this story? Lol jk I know you guys do. I'm really proud of the detail I've added and how far this story has come, and I get reviews so thank you! I don't own Fairy Tail. **

Natsu and Lucy stared at each other from across the field. Lucy adjusted her choker with a relaxed smirk while Natsu rewrapped his scarf with a grin.

"Is this a good idea?" Levy asked nervously.

"Its fine my child. They're barely teenagers what could they possibly do?" Makarov consoled the girl. The bluenette seemed to accept his answer and turned back to the siblings.

"The fight may begin!" Mira yelled to the two. Immediately Natsu struck forward and set his fists ablaze.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared before reaching to punch Lucy. As soon as his hand was about to grave her skin, Lucy disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Wing Slash of the Space Dragon!" Yelled a new voice from behind Natsu. He barely had any time to dodge as Lucy's magic came barreling towards him. It ended up making a crater right where Natsu had stood.

"Woah sis how'd you disappear?" Natsu inquired while dodging a flurry of punches.

"A spirit. Gemini." Lucy replied casually before roundhouse kicking Natsu in the face. Before he could move she jumped on top of him.

"Binding Claws of the Space Dragon!" Lucy finished and Natsu was stuck in place.

"Lucy is the winner!" Mira announced and the crowd cheered. Well that was until…

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Cried Master as he saw the burnt and hole ridden field.

"Sorry Master." Lucy shrugged lightly before turning back to the group slowly growing around her.

"Will you release this please?" Natsu whined as he writhed in his magical prison. With a flick of her wrist the bindings snapped in two.

"That was cool." Gray complimented Lucy as he watched Natsu jump around in excitement.

"Thanks." Lucy replied as she listened to her brother's protests of how he got caught "off guard". This was quite possibly the worst excuse possible since he was in the middle of a fight but Lucy was too tired to try and reason with the idiot. The mission was easy but still the train ride made her ready to curl up and sleep.

"Ursula. Let's go home." Lucy beckoned to the flying exceed. She nodded and drifted down to Lucy's shoulder. With a wave to Gray, the two headed out of the guild.

"We should've stayed. That party was for you." Ursula reprimanded as they opened the door to Fairy Hills.

"I know but I'm tired and it doesn't feel right. Not with it so close." Lucy sighed before flopping onto her black bedspread.

"You can't live in the past. Live for the future." Ursula replied.

"What's the point of living for the future when the past is better?" Lucy retorted and turned away from her exceed. In minutes the poor girl was asleep.

"Start taking better care of yourself." Ursula whispered to Lucy as she took off the girl's shoes and settled in next to her for a nice rest.

\/\/\/\/

When Lucy woke, Ursula was on her head snoozing calmly. The little exceed always liked to be wrapped around her head at night. One time Lucy confronted her about it and all Ursula said was that it was a soft spot. Sighing Lucy stood up and gently placed Ursula back down on the pillow. She jammed her boots on and fixed her hair before heading to the guild.

"Hi Lucy! It's just us three this early." Lisanna greeted as Lucy looked around the vast guild hall. Sure enough only Elfman and Lisanna were there.

"Mira wanted to go on a mission by herself for once. Probably because Erza is also going a solo job." The thirteen year old explained and Lucy nodded.

"So how are you adjusting to guild life?" Lisanna asked.

"It's good I guess." Lucy shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Oh don't be like that! I know you aren't that angry and stubborn deep inside. You can be yourself around me." Lisanna admonished while Lucy's eyes widened. No one else seemed to question how standoffish she was.

"How'd you find out?" Lucy demanded. At this Lisanna smiled sympathetically.

"Your eyes. Maybe you can hide everything else but I know what lost eyes look like." She replied with a thin smile. All it took was two seconds before Lucy had stood from the table and ran out of the guild. She passed Natsu on the way and gave him a small smile before picking up her speed. From her spot at the table, Lisanna watched on hopelessly before standing up to chase after Lucy. Natsu's voice followed her but the white haired mage forged on to find her new friend. Unfortunantely for her, Lucy had ran fast and far.

"Where would she be? She doesn't know the town well but maybe…" Lisanna though aloud as an idea struck her. She veered off the paved path and moved her way into the forest. Weaving between the giant trees she finally found the lake. At the side was Lucy, sitting on a rock with tears streaming down her face silently.

"Lucy?" Lisanna called out tentatively. The blonde shot up and furiously wiped at her eyes.

"What?" Lucy said while trying to be rough but her red eyes and shaky voice made it difficult to take her seriously.

"I'm sorry about what I did back there. I just wanted you to know someone understands." Lisanna apologized as she sat down next to Lucy.

"She left me today. I heard that Igneel stayed an extra week. She left so early. She was so excited to leave me she left early." Lucy spat out viciously.

"Who? Your dragon?" Lisanna inquired.

"Yeah her name was Krystal." Lucy replied before reaching over and hugging Lisanna. The younger girl felt tears touch her back and rubbed Lucy's arm. They stayed for a few moments before Lucy pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay. How about we go back to the guild?" Lisanna said.

"Sure. Tell anyone about this and you're dead meat." Lucy warned as she followed Lisanna. The younger girl giggled with a nod.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secrets. Forever and always best friend." Lisanna assured before running ahead. Meanwhile Lucy was in a stunned silence.

"Forever." She whispered to the air before jogging to catch up with her new friend.

Her best friend.


	5. Filler: The Team Vs The Bandit

**A/N Hey yall if you didn't see the last chapter please go back and reread the ending because I've changed it! It seemed too OOC last time idk but here's chapter five. There's like a three month time skip but trust me NOTHING happened and don't forget to check out my poll to vote on love interest! I don't own Fairy Tail :P ALSO THERE IS SOME GRUESOME CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THAT (AND SOME LUCY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT) THEN STOP WHEN YOU SEE THE NAME SCARLET!**

It was an average afternoon in the guild: Natsu found someone to fight, Erza was rationing cake, and Gray mysteriously lost his clothes again (because it had nothing to do with a snickering Cana holding his pants). Everything seemed normal until the door burst open. In the doorway was Lucy and Ursula.

"Hey everyone what's happened since I've been gone?" Lucy asked nonchalantly. Immediately Lisanna's eyes light up and Erza smiled widely.

"Master allows me four cakes per day now!" Erza had sparkles bursting out of her form and was gazing into the distance.

"Well I get to go on a mission with you guys! If you want to come?" Lisanna trailed off into a question and Erza sobered up. Normally Mira would only let Lisanna go on missions with her but this was a onetime thing. There was no way they were missing that. From a few feet away Mira watched her sister with a grin. She was going to do fine.

"Sure who's going?" Lucy agreed immediately.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, you, and I." Lisanna listed on her hand. "The exceeds as well obviously." Lisanna added after a beat of silence.

"Well what's the job and when do we leave?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-chan you just got back from a mission!" Levy cried out in exasperation.

"I took a day of rest before coming back I'm fine." Lucy waved her off with a fond smile.

"We can leave today since it's a long way from here by train." Lisanna suggested. Ursula flew around happily and settled herself in Lucy's arms.

"Sure! Come on team." Lucy ordered. When Gray and Natsu didn't come forward she turned to glare.

"I said come on team." Lucy repeated with a glint in her eyes. Immediately they lined up along with Happy. Erza nodded approvingly before striding out of the doors. Lisanna followed quickly with a wave to her siblings and Lucy gestured for the two boys and exceed to walk ahead of her before swaggering through the doors after them. Once everyone reached the train station they crammed into a cart and began discussion.

"The job is to capture a devious bandit that's been terrorizing Clover Town for a few months. As soon as we get there we need to talk to Mayor Oli and then we can go catch this person. We'll develop a more in-depth plan after speaking to the client. Good?" Erza took charge. Everyone, but a motion sick Natsu, nodded in agreement.

"Hey Lucy why don't you get sick like flame brain over here?" Gray questioned. Lucy shrugged before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe it's my magic or because I'm a girl?" Lucy offered but faced the window.

"Rest Lucy." Ursula commanded. With an eye roll Lucy agreed and leaned her head against the window. The rest quickly followed her lead and soon only Ursula was awake. She smiled while observing the multiple sleeping mages. Her partner had found a good group that would take care of her.

That was all Ursula could hope for.

!

Lucy jolted awake when she felt the train stop rumbling. Looking around she saw only Ursula and her were awake.

"Time to go! Everyone get up." Lucy barked at the ground before dragging her brother and Happy off the train. The rest of the group scrambled to catch up and they all ended up at a giant brick house in the center of the town. Quite an odd choice for a Duke but Lucy wasn't judging. Yet. Lisanna stepped forward to politely knock on the door. In a few seconds a large old man with graying hair appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome Fairy Tail mages! Come in." the Duke greeted and moved out of the doorway. After they were all settled on a large beige couch the Duke began to speak.

"There's a thief in town and normally our troops could take care of it but the thief is a mage. So far we think there's only one and they are female. Apparently they can show you your worst fear and can bring the strongest to their knees. Do you still wish to accept? The reward is now one million jewels." Before the Duke could finish Lucy had stood.

"Trust me we won't back down. Now where can we find this bandit?" Lucy inquired forcefully. The Duke said the west forest and the team left, with Lisanna apologizing.

"We need to face this head on. I hope you're all ready to face your fears or else we will all crumble." Lucy warned as she walked down the grassy forest path. Lisanna and Ursula stood on both sides of her. Once they reached a small clearing Erza began to speak.

"Hello bandit. We wish to bring you in. If you come with us peacefully we will help to reduce your sentence in jail. This is the last offer of mercy." Erza stated professionally. Laughter began to surround them and everyone swiveled their head around.

"Some teenagers is all they sent after me? Wow that was stupid of them." A voice taunted from ahead. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows. It was a woman in her late twenties wearing all red.

"I'm Scarlet and welcome to my realm. As an act of kindness I'll let you guys attack first." Scarlet said as a grin stretched across her lips. Naturally Natsu charged forward.

"Idiot! Get back it's a trap!" Lucy yelled at her brother but it was too late. Scarlet placed her hand on Natsu's head and squeezed. He collapsed and clutched where her hands were. All around him was destruction and carnage. He looked down to see Igneel, mutilated underneath him. When he glanced up again he saw Lucy. Except something was terribly wrong. Her irises were gone and instead it was all white.

"Why couldn't you protect me?" She whispered in a hurt tone. He whimpered as blood began to leak out of her mouth. "I'm dead because you deserted me." Lucy finished before collapsing. From a few feet away the real Lucy watched her brother whimper and shake.

"Are you showing him his fears?" Lucy glared at where Scarlet was but she had moved. Lucy craned her head to find her but instead saw Gray and Erza on their knees. Happy and Ursula had taken Lisanna into the air and Lucy was grateful.

"Looks like they're all out of commission. What are you going to do?" Scarlet's voice whispered from beside her. Lucy felt the woman's hand touch her and allow it.

"You seem so eager for me to attack you. Do you want to see your deepest fear that badly?" Scarlet smirked but her expression quickly turned into confusion as Lucy didn't fall to the ground.

"There's one thing you didn't account for. I never hid my fears like them. You can't scare me with what I see every night when I go to sleep." Lucy growled. Across the clearing she saw dead bodies and disappointed faces staring at her. In the center of it all was a sign with Ursula's body stuck through it. The sign had a simple sentence on it: This is all your fault for getting attached. Lucy looked through the illusion and punched Scarlet in the face. From her right she saw the two exceeds drop Lisanna on top of Scarlet and the girl clawed her a few times before Scarlet toughed her head with red tendrils of magic that spread out to the exceeds. Once it was only the two left, Lucy unleashed a dragon's roar. Scarlet tried to dodge but it still hit her. After a few minutes of attacks Lucy gained the upper hand and defeated Scarlet. The woman had no combat training, for she relied on her magic's abilities far too much. Lucy released the signal for the army to take her away before attending to her friends. They were all shaking and still fazed but could at least stand.

"Let's get the reward and go home." Lucy smiled thinly and held her hand out to the closest person. Everyone stood and headed to the Duke's house before hopping on the next train. No one could sleep this time and everyone stared at a calm Lucy.

"How are you okay Lucy?" Ursula asked. Her partner smiled down at her warmly.

"I see my fear every night. I have practice blocking it out." Lucy finished with a more forced smile before staring back out the window again.


	6. Filler: The Strauss Mission Begins

**A/N Heyyy I'm back and it's been a while sorry! I was just trying to decide the pairing and it is RoLu! If you've been looking at the poll it was a tie between Gralu or Rolu so I did what any person would do and flipped a coin. Lol anyway Rolu won but we won't see that for a while. NOTE LUCY IS 13 RIGHT NOW. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lisanna looked at the spot where her best friend Lucy usually sat. It had been a week since the mission against Scarlet and her manipulative magic but Lucy hadn't entered the guild. The Animal Takeover Mage could only wonder what Lucy's simulation had showed if it affected her this much. Lisanna's was just her siblings taunting her as she saw the world in flames. Probably nothing compared to Lucy's behavior. Her eyes darted to the door once more in worry before smiling at her sister.

Hopefully it was nothing.

!

Lucy was sitting on a small cliff as she looked at the glowing orange sun. Ursula was next to her with a content expression on her golden face.

"Why don't you go to the guild?" Ursula asked with a glance in Lucy's direction. The blonde lifted her right hand up lazily to display the black mark.

"They'll blame me. I always get the blame somehow." Lucy replied bitterly. Before Ursula could look at Lucy again, the blonde turned her eyes to the azure blue sky.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't go." Ursula sighed before picking up Lucy and flying off. She hated to do this forcefully but the girl left no choice. It had been a week!

"Put me down!" Lucy demanded. Ursula saw the guild rapidly approaching and grinned.

"Okay." The exceed said before dropping Lucy. Instead of flailing Lucy merely went into a dive before rolling to the ground.

"Rude." Lucy huffed as she swaggered into the guild hall. Everyone turned to her and Lisanna flung herself at Lucy.

"You're here!" She beamed. Lucy grunted.

"Yeah." Lucy replied and ruffled Lisanna's hair.

"Because of how we finished the mission so well last week Mira is letting me go on an S-Class mission with her and Elfman! We leave in two days. Isn't that great?" Lisanna danced around her friend excitedly until finally Lucy gripped her friend's shoulders and allowed herself a genuine smile.

"That's great." Lucy said before someone came up behind her.

"Hey sister! Hi Lisanna! Want to go fishing with me?" Natsu exclaimed while pumping his fist.

"Sure!" Lisanna replied for the two of them and Lucy shot a distasteful glance at Natsu. She was about to protest when Lisanna looked at her pleadingly. If it meant this much to her friend then she might as well go.

"Fine why not?" Lucy shrugged and followed the other two out of the guild. The walk was filled with Natsu's loud chatter, Lisanna's excited replies, and Lucy's monosyllabic replies. Once they finally arrived at the lake, Happy set up five fishing poles on the bank of the water. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy immediately began fishing while Lucy soaked in her surroundings. The sun shined brightly here and made the jade green grass gleam proudly. Small flowers littered the land; blowing steadily in the calm wind. The blue water glistened and the fishing hooks made small ripples over the calm surface. In all it was a beautiful day. A great day to spend with her friend and brother.

"Luce why aren't you fishing?" Natsu whispered to his sister. She huffed once before coming over to sit next to him and grab a pole. She tossed the line into the water and sat there lamely. Nearby she could hear restrained giggles.

"What's so funny?" Lucy whispered harshly. The two exchanged another glance, and giggle, before Natsu spoke.

"You didn't add bait. Or throw right. Do you know how to fish?" Natsu asked with a goofy smile.

"No." Lucy muttered under her breath. Sadly her brother still heard. He then spent the rest of the day showing her how to flick the line (after adding a worm or small fish to the hook) and sit so that she would get a fish. By the time the sky was a dusty orange everyone had caught at least one fish.

"I should get back to my siblings. It's pretty late. Can the exceeds stay with me tonight?" Lisanna pleaded. Immediately the dragon slayer siblings nodded. Happy and Ursula loved Lisanna. Just like everyone at the guild did.

"Sure. Goodnight." Lucy called out before bagging the fish and cleaning the poles. Natsu worked beside her and the two moved in silence until the stars came out.

"It has been a long time since I've actually talked to you. I missed it." Natsu said, unusually serious for once.

"Me too." Lucy replied as she plopped down on the soft tickly grass.

"So what is your element to eat? Mine is fire naturally." Natsu asked before sitting down next to her.

"Mine should be space but it isn't quite that simple. It's nearly impossible for me to eat actual space past Earth's boundaries so my magic improvised. Just by being on Earth my magic slowly replenishes itself." Lucy explained it carefully and Natsu smiled. She still was the same when she learned something exciting. He remembered that all she would do in the house was read or get trained by Mom. Every fact was explained to the family (and the maids and the stable boys and the citizens in town and the celestial spirits and well everyone) in great detail. Her attitude may be different but it was nice to know some things stay forever.

"That's cool. Are you excited for Lisanna?" Natsu finally said. Personally he was jealous and mad he couldn't go to protect his friend.

"I am but I'm worried about this trip." Lucy admitted. Something seemed ominous about this job and she didn't want her best, and only, friend getting hurt. Her brother nodded thoughtfully before perking up and letting out some fire.

"She'll do great. I'm sure." Natsu said and Lucy smiled before walking back to her dorm.

"I'll be fine Lucy! I have Mira and Elfman to protect me." Lisanna said for the tenth time as she said goodbye to her overprotective best friend at the train station. Nothing she said would calm Lucy's nerves though and the blonde was still hugging her friend tightly.

"Be safe." Lucy said for the final time with a large smile as a sleek red train pulled into the station. Lisanna rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend's antics.

"I will."


	7. Phantom Lord Arc: Team Shadow Gear Falls

**A/N Hey guy so this chapter is like two days after the Strauss sibling's mission ended and will have flashbacks. So yeah thanks for reviewing and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

I will.

_I will_.

**I will.**

The words tore through Lucy's head as she stumbled in the rain. Two of the three Strauss siblings had just come back from their mission a couple of days ago with the worst news ever.

"_She's gone. We tried to protect her but we couldn't." a sobbing Mira had said as she sank down onto the wooden guild floors. Elfman stood behind her with guilt written all over his face._

"_It was all my fault." The silver haired male said mournfully._

That was when Lucy stormed out, dragging Ursula with her. The exceed was somewhere close but was also too distraught to care about much anything. Now they were ambling through Magnolia's forest. Lucy didn't know where she was going but any place was better than the guild. The guild where her best friend had been for so long. The guild with her brother in it: the brother who lost the girl he loved. She couldn't stay there any longer. She was a leaf and the wind was carrying her away again. No one would miss her.

"Where should we go?" Ursula finally asked.

"I see a cave. We should train for a while and prepare ourselves. I don't want anyone I love to ever get hurt again." Lucy said firmly before marching off in the direction of the small carved landmark. With a sigh, Ursula followed. That was her job. Follow. She would follow her partner anywhere.

-888-

"Two years. She's been gone for two years. Both of them have." Natsu stated glumly from his spot at the bar. He was now sixteen years old and a strong young man. His companion at the bar smiled thinly.

"I'm sure Lucy is fine. If she wasn't I would know." Mira said reassuringly to pinkette. She was once a spunky goth but over the two years she mellowed out and became the bar maid.

"How?" He squinted suspiciously and only then did Mira realize what she said. Before Lucy and Ursula had left the exceed slipped a communication lacrima in Mira's pocket with a note that said it was for emergencies.

"My womanly willies." Mira joked it off while wiggling her fingers. Natsu shot her a disgusted look before taking his flaming chicken leg and walking over to Gray. Mira shook her head and was about to go back to cleaning down the wooden bar when a scream pierced the air. Everyone turned toward the doors with alarmed looks.

"What are you waiting for brats?! Go find out what happened!" Makarov barked out and immediately Natsu was off. Gray and Erza followed at his heels and the three reached the park on the west side of Magnolia. Tied to the biggest oak tree was Levy. Jet and Droy were beaten on either side of her. On her pale stomach was a guild marked written in blood.

"That's the Phantom Lord symbol." Erza said gravely. Her two male companions were still in shock when the rest of the guild came.

"Take them to the infirmary at once!" Makarov roared. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Macao grabbed Team Shadow Gear before rushing off. Soon only Mira and Makarov were left.

"I have waited two years and that has been long enough. Our members have now been injured and I know Lucy will be able to help. Can I finally call her?" Mira asked the Master while pulling a pink lacrima from her pocket. There was never a day where it wasn't there.

"Fine. I miss one of the calmer brats." Makarov said but was still smiling. After receiving his permission, Mira flipped the lacrima on and saw Ursula's face.

"Hello! What happened?" Ursula asked worriedly. From behind Ursula, Lucy walked forward and into the lacrima's screen.

"We are under attack and need your help." Mira said bluntly.

"Who got hurt?" Lucy asked seriously.

"Team Shadow Gear. Levy, Jet, and Droy." Makarov chimed in. Lucy's fists clenched and her eyes were shadowed.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Lucy said before the lacrima disconnected.

"Twenty minutes. She was only twenty minutes away this entire time?" Mira asked to herself in disbelief.

"We should get back. Will this be a surprise?" Makarov asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course." Mira smiled deviously and raced off to the guild.

-88-

"It's been two years. Are you ready?" Ursula asked with a grin.

"Sure." Lucy waved it off and walked up the sidewalk until she reached the Fairy Tail doors. Everything about the place screamed happy but the energy was somber.

"Then let's enter." Ursula replied calmly and the two entered. Heads swiveled to see the mages. A faint whisper broke out among the crowd.

"Luce?" Natsu finally addresses the girl in the doorway. Gone was the tiny, flat-chested, and muscle-less preteen. In front of them stood an average height, big chested, and beautiful woman.

"It's me. Now who attacked Team Shadow Gear?" Lucy asked calmly. Mira stepped forward with a light pen and began to write in midair.

"The guild Phantom Lord. They have numerous members and most aren't that strong. The only ones we need to worry about are Element Four and Black Steel Gajeel. These five are the fiercest warriors and practically run the guild. We are breaking into their headquarters tonight." Mira explained. From her spot in the middle of the guild hall Lucy nodded.

"Then let's get ready," Lucy said before heading back to the door. "I assume my dorm at Fairy Hills is still under my name?" She questioned.

"Of course." Mira told her and Lucy smirked as she left the guild hall.

"Damn she's changed." Gray thought aloud.

"She seems more aggressive but less defensive if that makes any sense." Erza agreed.

"That's what time does I guess. It doesn't heal our wounds but it changes us enough to move on." Mira said thoughtfully. Everyone else looked at her with slight pity before going to get ready.

It was time for a guild battle.


	8. Phantom Lord Arc: Attack On Phantom

**A/N If you follow me you know I'm back! I took a little time off because someone close to me was having surgery and I've been really uninspired. Hopefully I'll get more creative as I keep working. Well I don't own Fairy Tail ****. Enjoy!**

The stars were shining brightly tonight and Lucy grasped her key ring. Ursula was away at the guild looking after Team Shadow Gear. If she wanted to lie to sound like a better person then Lucy could say she wanted someone to look after her friend Levy, but it was actually because she didn't want Ursula to get hurt. The exceed was all she had left. Ursula had been there through thick and thin.  
"Are you ready Lucy?" Gray asked from his place beside her. Makarov decided it'd be best if Fairy Tail broke off into groups of three or four. Lucy got put into a group with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. The four were the first group to attack and would shortly be followed by the others.  
"Of course." Lucy said and stood up. Quickly rushing towards the guild hall, she slammed open the door.  
"Who dared to attack members of Fairy Tail?" Lucy roared. Behind her Natsu and the others appeared with equally ferocious expressions on their faces.  
"Tch that'd be me!" A gruff voice said as they landed in front of the Fairy Tail group. The scent of iron filled the air and Natsu rushed forward to attack. It was as if the world was frozen and everything came back to life as soon as Natsu punched the man. Lucy got stuck with three underlings and knocked them out in seconds while more Fairy Tail members came pouring in the hall. Magic lit up the hall in a flurry of colors. From far away Lucy heard a grunt of pain and turned to see her brother on the ground. The man from earlier now had shining metallic scales covering his face and forearms. With a feral grin Lucy rushed towards him.  
"Natsu go fight someone else!" Lucy ordered her brother as she crossed her arms and braced herself.  
"Dragon Force: Third Motion." Lucy chanted and she was covered in pure white scales with black splatter over them.  
"Someone who is actually worth my time." The other dragon slayer said approvingly.  
"Oh Black Steel Gajeel you really think you might be able to beat me?" Lucy mocked and the two slayers ran forward at the same time. Gajeel extended his metal pole arm but Lucy just jumped over it. Shooting a burst of light at him, Lucy kicked Gajeel in the gut.  
"Is that all you got? No wonder your title is abbreviated to BS." Lucy laughed at her own joke while Gajeel tried to rush her. Sidestepping the blow, Lucy drew a key and the edge cut Gajeel's forearm. The scales blocked any physical pain but the key left a long ugly chink in his scales. Around her Lucy could hear her family fighting and could tell the guild was being overthrown.  
"Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini!" Lucy chanted and a copy of her appeared. The two bonded together to make a joint space dragon slayer roar and Gajeel was knocked hard into a wall. His Dragon Force was gone and blood coated his face.  
"While this was fun and all I've got to go." Lucy excused herself before jumping over one of the tables and attacking another person. The battle was nearly finished when a new figure emerged. It was the Phantom Lord's guild leader: Master Jose. Next to him was a floating Master Makarov. Gramps seemed to be unconscious and looked deathly pale.  
"All Fairy scum come collect your pathetic master and leave." Jose said in disgust before throwing Makarov off the second floor. Since everyone else was still too stunned, Lucy leapt into the air to grab him and place him in Erza's arms. Some of the Fairies looked ready to fight him.  
"Enough! Everyone draw back!" Lucy ordered and Erza agreed, the two powerful mages being able to calm down the guild and make them leave.  
"We are leaving but don't fret: we'll be back." Lucy looked directly in Jose's eyes.  
"Oh I know you will." Jose smirked and turned back to his office. With a growl Lucy retreated with her friends. Once they were back at the guild Porluscyia began to tend to Makarov. He was diagnosed with a temporary loss of magic and it took a toll on his life force but he'd be back to normal in a few hours.  
"What should we do now?" Natsu asked as he petted Happy absentmindedly.  
"Here's what we do. Mira a light pen please." Lucy stated as she stood from her seat at the bar. With the light pen in hand she began to draw.  
"This is the base. They have many more branches but that's not a priority. Right now we need to focus on Jose and what he wants with Fairy Tail. Since I came after the first attack on the Fairy Tail guild hall I have no idea if he's said anything. Did anyone learn anything?" Lucy asked the crowd. Everyone turned to each other with panicked glances.  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" Lucy growled while looking throughout the guild hall.  
"They want you. Well you and Natsu. Your father hired them to take you two home." Gray spoke lazily. He was shot glares by most of the guild but he merely shrugged.  
"She deserves to know." Gray defended himself before turning back to Lucy.  
"Thank you Gray. Now that we know what he wants it's obvious what'll happen. I need everyone to prepare Fairy Tail for an attack." Lucy ordered.

"How can we know when they attack?" Reedus asked from the back of the room. At his comment Lucy slammed her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"We have a card reader here. Cana if you will." Lucy sighed.

"Sure thing." Cana curled up her lips as she laid down a series of cards on the table. Her smirk faded as she stared down in disbelief.

"Tomorrow morning." Cana said worriedly.


	9. Phantom Lord Arc: Jupiter

**A/N I'm sorry for the wait but here is a chapter! So this chapter is more of another intro but I promise the real action is coming up! Also I know there is a lot of dialogue but to be fair if your guild and possibly you were about to be blown up you would be talking a lot too! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Birds were chirping and a crisp breeze swept across Magnolia. The morning would have been perfect if not for the frantic Fairy Tail members evacuating all citizens of Magnolia. Team Shadow Gear, the exceeds, and Cana were in charge of making sure that Magnolia was empty for the big war coming in a few hours. With the town evacuated the only residents left were the Fairy Tail members.

"There are five paces that a large guild like Phantom Lord could attack us from without it being a constraint to them. If we take away the two that are abandoned places only Magnolia residents would ever know about then that leaves three. Out of those the one closest to the guild hall is the beach by the Sakura Ocean (**A/N made up work with me**)." Lucy said gruffly as she poured over a map. Gray and Erza examined the location intently from their paces beside her.

"The only way to get to land from there is through the ocean." Gray frowned at the azure colored splotch on the paper.

"Well they might have a way to do that. We know next to nothing about this guild and it's better to play it safe." Erza reasoned. From beside her, Lucy nodded.

"It's the most logical way to enter." Lucy said. The team managed to roll the map up before they were stopped by Mira.

"How's it going?" Lucy asked the Satan Soul Mage. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Laxus won't listen to me. We just lost help." Mira frowned at the pink lacrima in her hand. On it was Laxus' smirking face.

"Ah Laxus hello. No reunion?" Lucy remarked sarcastically.

"It's Blondie. Your training ended?" Laxus asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"No but Mira called and I had to come. Because it's my guild." Lucy narrowed her eyes. If he wouldn't listen to Mira's sweet coaxing then he'd be getting some tough love.

"Forget it Blondie. Now I've got to go." Laxus smirked once more before the lacrima vision went spiraling to the ground and we heard the faint sound of breaking glass. Mira looked at the lacrima with betrayal in her eyes but before I could comfort her the ground began to shake.

"An earthquake right now?" Mira said dubiously.

"It must be Phantom Lord. Quick everyone who's ready for combat go outside now!" Lucy yelled at the startled guild members. Many rushed outside and were shocked by what they saw. In front of them was the Phantom Lord main guild on legs and walking towards them through the ocean.

"Looks like you were right Lucy." Gray managed to get out as the ground shook once more.

"Sadly I was." Lucy grit her teeth as she walked towards the machine. Some members let out noises of protest but Lucy ignored them all.

"Luce come back here where it's safe!" Natsu's voice rang out as he ran through the crowd.

"I came back so I could be strong enough to defend my family! That's what I'm doing now." Lucy yelled at her brother while he tried to pull her back. At her words his hand dropped immediately.

"How sweet." A mocking voice drawled and everyone spun towards the moving Phantom Lord guild hall. Lucy knew that voice was Master Jose's. The one meeting had been enough for her to hate him.

"State your reasoning for being here." Erza asked authoritatively as she stared down the machine. Suddenly Jose's face showed up on a giant monitor.

"I think you already know. I want the Heartfillia Heirs." Jose smirked as everyone turned to Natsu and Lucy.

"That is not my name and you'd do well to remember that. I have no last name!" Lucy yelled furiously at the image. Only four people knew that she was actually a Heartfillia and two of them were dead. Another was Natsu and the last was trying to get her to go to the Kozern. Well now most of Fairy Tail did too but still.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nothing more and nothing less." Natsu snarled in agreement.

"How cute. For that little act of defiance I'm firing Jupiter in one minute." Jose narrowed his eyes. At the confusion that flickered across Fairy Tail's faces he smirked.

"Oh yes Jupiter. You see this isn't just our guild hall. It's a war machine with one of the deadliest cannons in all of Fiore as its main artillery." Jose smirked as a countdown appeared where his face was.

"I have an armor that may be able to block this." Erza said as she requipped. Lucy stepped toward her and shook her head.

"Don't strain yourself. They will need your help later because of your S-Class status. I can block it." Lucy assured Erza.

"Are you sure Lucy? I don't want you getting hurt. I now about Jupiter and it's strong." Erza had concern in her eyes. All Lucy did was grin before stepping right in front of where Jupiter would fire at. The tier was now at thirty seconds and everyone was nervous. Except for Lucy. She was making a small golden orb directly in front of her. The timer reached ten seconds.

"Alright everyone behind me!" Lucy ordered through gritted teeth as the golden orb started to glow brighter. Finally at two seconds she slammed her fist into the orb and it shattered. For a second there was nothing but silence until the golden orb suddenly pieced itself back together and covered the entirety of Fairy Tail just as Jupiter went off. Since her magic still had to fuel the shield, Lucy was touching the golden barrier with her magic left her body. After a few seconds Jupiter stopped and Lucy dismissed the shield.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mira asked as she went up to the panting blonde.

"I'm fine. Is everyone okay?" Lucy replied back while her magic replenished itself. Right now all the energy from the golden orb was still in the air so the energy would come back to its owner.

"No one was hurt." Mira assured with a smile.

"Good. Can't have any weirdos getting injured." Lucy joked before a shadowy figure ran through her. Her eyes opened wide as blood spilled out of her stomach and mouth. Master Jose's chuckles were heard from overhead.

"I've seen you've meet the shades."


	10. Phantom Lord Arc: Element Four

**A/N Hey I got the sweetest review ever from Storm Fullbuster so this chapter is a thanks to them! Now without further ado I don't own Fairy Tail and this is Phantom Lord Arc: The Element Four. Note that the villains are OOC because I forgot how they talk. Sorry.**

"Shades? What the hell are those?" Mira snarled as she steadied Lucy. The blonde had stopped bleeding but she looked deathly pale.

"Just a little something to keep you guys busy until a bigger and more powerful Jupiter strikes in fifteen minutes." Jose cackled manically. Everyone grit their teeth in frustration.

"That's it! We have to do something. Reedus come take Lucy to the hideaway and treat her wounds." Mira whispered to the large painting mage. He nodded somberly before taking the injured dragon slayer away from the fight. Her faint sounds of protest were drowned out by Natsu.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared. He launched forward to attack the giant moving guild hall but Erza yanked on his collar.

"We will do this properly! Who is willing to go inside and find a way to stop all of this nonsense with me?" Erza asked the crowd. More Shades were approaching at a rapid pace.

"I'm going. Luce is my sister and this is my family!" Natsu volunteered immediately.

"Can't have this idiot go in by himself. Count me in." Gray chimed in as he stood next to Natsu and Erza.

"Fighting is manly!" Elfman roared as he joined the group. Erza nodded approvingly at the three and ran to the cylinder where Jupiter was going to be fired from.

"We should be able to get through from here." Erza called back. The boys followed her without a second glance at their guild mates.

"Be safe!" Mira managed to shout before the Shades descended on Fairy Tail.

Inside the Phantom Lord robot or whatever it was, Natsu didn't have to move too far to find a target. Totomaru was the fire mage of 'Element Four' and despite how much it pained Natsu to say, he knew his fire. Toto (as Natsu had affectionately nicknamed him) managed to control all the attacks Natsu threw at him. Since playing fairly wasn't working in Natsu's favor he decided he needed to get down and dirty if he was ever going to win. That's why his next attack was extremely justified.

See if that gentleman can still talk about manners with Natsu's spit in his eye.

Karma balanced out in the end because after Natsu managed to get a huge flame that destroyed Jupiter from firing again and attacked Toto, Master Jose used his greatest weapon.

Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Which took all of his energy to remember because that's a very confusing name. Who uses two adjectives in one title? Then the MK and ugh it was simply too much work. Alas since this turned the entire building into a robot (that moved), Natsu ended up with a green face and his butt in the air as he lied on the cool steel floor. Toto's orange flames still were stinking up his nose so he couldn't even breathe in some fresh air.

"Idiot. Can't even handle another pyromaniac." Gray's irritated voice broke through Natsu's motion sickness haze. The temperature dropped drastically and Natsu assumed that Gray had used his magic. He looked up and saw Toto was incased in ice. A scaly hand reached forward and punched Toto into the sky. Only one person can punch that hard….

"Punching the enemy is manly!" Elfman roared.

"At least Flame Breath shut off Jupiter. Now we should get going. Just leave pyro here. No one else should be coming in this room now that Jupiter is disabled." Gray ordered. Elfman nodded and the two shared a determined look before running in opposite directions. Meanwhile Natsu was still in the room groaning in pain. He tried to stand but every time he fell short. Finally the movement stopped and Natsu ran out of the lacrima room and down the halls. He finally got into a wide open room and saw another mage there. It was Aria from Element Four.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

"Why is the Phantom Lord Headquarters changing?" Cana asked as she threw cards at the Shades. Each card did something differently but they all killed off at least one Shade. Her latest card burst into blue flames and burned the surrounding Shades.

"I don't know. Jupiter is gone but that golden magic circle looks almost as menacing." Bisca replied back without taking her eyes off of the Shade she was putting a bullet through. Alzack was behind her and picked off Shades left and right. The pair was by far the most valuable asset to the ground Shade team. Nearby Bisca had to double check to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her when she saw Lucy waving her arms around in front of the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.

"I am here! Please let me take the place of my brother Natsu and just take me!" 'Lucy' had said and that's when it all clicked. Mira was using transformation magic to imitate Lucy. Since the Shades were clearing up, everyone stopped to stare at the confrontation.

"That's a lie. I should crush you for trying to deceive me!" Jose snarled and a mechanical arm picked up Mira. It was squeezing her tightly and the Fairy Tail members looked on helplessly as Mira grit her teeth in pain. Hopefully someone inside could help.

Inside the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, Elfman looked out of a many window. He was shocked to see Mira dangling from one of the metallic arms.

"An opponent?" Sol appeared from a side hallway and Elfman glared at him ferociously.

"How do we stop Abyss Break?" Elfman yelled before punching Sol. The other mage jumped out of the way.

"You can't lay a finger on me. You're very weak. Couldn't even save your baby sister." Sol sneered and continued to dodge all the punches. Finally Elfman was forced to do what he promised he would never do again.

Try a full body TakeOver.

Elfman's heart was pounding despite the determination and anger blazing in his eyes as he focused on becoming a beast. The transformation was going well until Lisanna's face appeared in his mind. All his resolve crumbled and Sol use this moment to beat him up. With one of the more painful attacks, Elfman's head was turned to the window. Mira was still in the metallic arm and now had tears running down her face.

"Making my sister cry isn't manly!" Elfman roared as his TakeOver magic went into action once more. Only this time it worked and he turned into a scaly hairy large beast with wickedly sharp canines. Nothing would stop him from saving his sister. Quickly defeating Sol, Elfman slammed through the window. Glass shattered around him as he ran up the metallic arm to his sister. Hey eyes widened at the sight of him and her lips parted into an o. Elfman ignored all of this as he forced apart the arm to grab his sister.

"Thank you baby brother." Mira smiled at her younger brother as he placed her gently on the ground.

"The magic circle for Abyss Break is being casted slower. Maybe defeating members of Element Four slows it. If we defeat them all then it should stop!" Mira exclaimed as Elfman's TakeOver faded away. Without a second thought the two both went back into action as Mira prayed for her guild mates to defeat Element Four.

In the Fairy Tail Hideaway, Virgo was finishing up Lucy's treatment. The blonde now had a white bandage wrapped securely around her stomach and her skin had regained some color. Reedus stood at the door with a worried look on his face.

"Ugh why did Mira make me come here?" Lucy groaned as she stood up. All of her strength was back so now she just had to make sure that her wound didn't open again.

"Thanks Virgo but you can go." Lucy grunted at the spirit who bowed and asked for punishment but disappeared anyways. Reedus was still silently observing the door and for good reason. A few seconds after Virgo disappeared a new scent registered in Lucy's brain. It was a sharp metallic scent like blood. Moments after Lucy hid her keys underneath her shorts, Black Steel Gajeel burst into the hideaway. Gajeel immediately knocked out Reedus and walked towards the real objective: Lucy Heartfillia.

"Hey there little Lucy Heartfillia. Ready to go back to daddy?" Gajeel smirked as the blonde sneered at him.

"Like hell." Lucy said and proceeded to punch Gajeel in the face. Unfortunately Lucy still wasn't at full strength and was easily overpowered.

"Have a nice nap bitch." Gajeel growled as he pressed a pressure point and Lucy collapsed in his arms.

Back on the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, Gray accidently exited the main hallway and entered a balcony. On the pure white balcony was the water mage from Element Four: Juvia Lockser. Rain fell down steadily on the area and it seemed that Juvia didn't notice Gray yet.

"What's with the rain?" Gray thought aloud and Juvia finally turned to stare.

"How beautiful that man is. Is this love?" Juvia whispered quietly.

"I won't go easy on you." Gray warned before preparing an ice cannon. The attack panicked Juvia and she placed her Water Lock on Gray. Once he began to struggle Juvia tried to withdraw the attack but Gray managed to freeze the sphere and broke free. The two began to exchange attacks again.

"Juvia doesn't want to fight you! If you just hand over Natsu and Lucy then Juvia can stop attacking you." Juvia shouted at Gray. His eyebrows knit together in confusion at his opponent. Why would she want to stop fighting him? And why have her attacks been powering down?

"I can't do that. I'd die for Lucy and Flame Brain! That's what it means to be in a guild." Gray shook his head.

"What does this mean?! Does my love enjoy polyamorous relations? Juvia has two love rivals." Juvia screamed as her body began to boil. She attacked with renewed vigor as it took all of Gray's strength to stop Juvia from hitting him.

"I didn't want to do this but…" Gray trailed off as he touched Juvia and froze her body. Except it didn't go that smoothly. When he grabbed Juvia he accidently grabbed her breast.

"Shit! Sorry." Gray amended as he removed his hand and unfroze her. Juvia was in a daze of happiness as she stared at Gray.

"Damn this rain is depressing." Gray sighed as he looked up at the sky. Juvia shook herself out of the trance and glared menacingly at him.

"How could Juvia have been so blind? Juvia doesn't need love." Juvia started up again but this time Gray only froze her again.

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray shouted and Juvia was down on the ground. The rain had been destroyed when Gray froze Juvia, so know it was only the two sitting under the clear sky.

"Want to keep fighting?" Gray joked but the comment made Juvia faint with happiness.

"Gah! Wake up!"

Natsu had to admit that this Aria guy was strong. Every attack that Natsu threw at him managed to not hit because Aria would move and Natsu was also getting hit by invisible attacks.

It was all a big pain in the ass.

How do you dodge an attack you can even see? Natsu still hasn't found the answer and Aria is about to unleash some serious magic on him. The Element Four mage himself said he'd use the attack that drained Gramp's magic. Metsu. Luckily someone came and helped him out.

Erza.

Unfortunately Aria thought that since Titania and Salamander were before him then he should go to full power and removed his blindfold.

"Here is Zero. My Airspace of Death." Aria smirked and that was when it all went downhill for him.

"How dare you act like taking lives is so simple? A life is a precious thing!" Erza roared as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned Blumenbatt.

Let's just say that Airia didn't stand a chance.

"I would never lose to a scum like that. Now all of Element Four is defeated so Abyss Break should stop." Erza smiled until the robot collapsed. Natsu panicked when she popped up with multiple wounds. Now the only thing that needed to be taken care of was finding Gajeel… wherever he was.

"Hello Fairy Scum. Did you all really think that this was over? Well Gajeel managed to bring home something good. Oh dear Lucy don't you want to say anything?" Jose's voice was broadcasted once more and Natsu's blood ran cold.

They got Lucy.


	11. Phantom Lord Arc: Dragon Trinity Fight!

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviews because it's the only way I know people like this story! After this chapter should be a quick wrap up then some filler chapters and Oracien Seis or something else like that because I might make a new arc instead. Then the Fantasia stuff. Nothing is set in stone but know that this time around I will do the Edolas Arc! Okay well I don't own Fairy Tail and here is Phantom Lord Arc: The Dragon Trinity Fights! I still don't own Fairy Tail. I know this is short but it is two days after the other chapter that was twice as long as usual so….**

Due to his heightened sense of smell and the fact that 90% of the Phantom Lord robot was demolished, it took Natsu seconds to find his sister. When he reached the open area it took all of his self-control to not immediately pound Gajeel into the ground.

"Took you long enough. Damn I hate being injured." Lucy growled from the post she was tied on. A knife went through the air but Natsu caught it in his hands before it could touch Lucy. All the blonde did to acknowledge this was roll her eyes.

"Great catching skills. Now untie me so I can beat that man's ass." Lucy ordered and she still managed to be the epitome of scary despite being tied up. Since Natsu wanted to keep his life he cut through the ropes and backed away. Her stomach wound was bleeding but Lucy ignored as she stalked towards Gajeel.

"Geehee so the little bitch isn't down for the count. That Shrimp friend of yours fell so easily I thought all Fairies would be as weak." Gajeel smirked as he looked down at Lucy. This time Natsu couldn't stop himself from charging forward and slamming his fist into Gajeel's jaw. The two siblings jumped back as Gajeel growled. His body began to be covered with iron scales.

"Natsu can you enter Dragon Force on command?" Lucy shouted before dodging the giant iron pillar that came barreling towards her.

"I've never tried." Natsu shrugged as he shot a roar at Gajeel.

"Then now would be a great time to start gosh damn it! Dragon Force: Third Motion!" Lucy chanted as her familiar white scales spread over her forearms and face. Being in the new form made her stomach wound heal faster and she felt invigorated.

"My energy is back finally! Wing Slash of the Space Dragon." Lucy smirked. The attack went to Gajeel but he managed to dodge.

"Don't count me out just because I can't do that fancy Dragon Force crap. This bastard is all mine!" Natsu growled. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon." Natsu lunged forward and exchanged blows **[A/N ;) Get it?]** until they settled down. Well that's what it looked like until Lucy saw the scratch on Gajeel's arm and the exhausted look on Natsu's face.

"How many people did you attack before this you idiot?! Find some fire and let me deal with the asshole." Lucy kicked her brother hard in the stomach before leaping into the air. Gajeel leapt up with her and the two began to punch and kick mercilessly.

"Why does Jude Heartfillia want us? We left when we were kids he doesn't know us!" Lucy asked while blocking an especially hard punch.

"Isn't it obvious? Now you two are of age to be married off to wealthy aristocrats." Gajeel grunted and the two fell back down to the ground. Natsu was still sitting down in the corner. This made Lucy look around quickly only to hear the chime of her keys. Drawing one at random, she took a few seconds to read the sign before summoning them.

"Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" Lucy called and a man in a horse suit appeared next to her. The arrival of the man startled Gajeel enough that Lucy was able to ask if he had fire. Her stomach wound was started to bleed after a kick from Gajeel and she was feeling faint. Unfortunately he didn't understand and forced his gate closed.

"Roar of the Space Dragon!" Lucy grunted as she saw Gajeel's scales get duller and duller.

"Oh Miss Lucy! I realize now what you wanted. Do you wish for me to make some fire?" Sagittarius asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes please." Lucy said with her teeth clenched. Didn't she just say she wanted fire? Although she'd never say something so rude to one of her spirits. They were her closest friends.

"Of course Miss Lucy." Sagittarius bowed before firing an arrow at a metal tank. It exploded on impact and burst into flames. Natsu used his strength to lurch forward and inhale the flames.

"Fight Gajeel for me! I'm a little preoccupied." Lucy said as she tore off the bottom half of her shirt to tie it around her stomach. Her brother gladly ran forward and unleashed a series of punches.

"Thanks Luce! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fists!" Natsu said. The attack launched Gajeel into the air and demolished the rest of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall. Even Lucy was blasted back a few feet. The three lied in the debris with matching smirks on their faces.

"Well now we're even. You attacked Fairy Tail so we attacked Phantom Lord." Natsu grinned while the other two scoffed.

"Idiot."


	12. Phantom Lord Arc: Battle of Masters

**A/N I really don't like how this chapter is because this is one OF THE COOLEST FIGHTS and I absolutely wrecked it but meh. Next chapter is the start of the fillers and idk if I've addressed Loke yet. I don't think I have so next chapter is the start to Loke in Fairy Tail! I don't own Fairy Tail and here is Phantom Lord Arc: Battle of Masters. Also thank you to the person that reminded me that Phantom Lord is not a dark guild ****. I fixed it… I think.**

As Natsu ran off to go save his sister, Erza was stuck trying to stand. Which was a pain when there was debris surrounding her and she just used her magic energy to absolutely destroy an S-Class mage. Needless to say Erza was running into some difficulty. Of course nothing could ever stop Erza from achieving her goal, so she toughened up and rose slowly. Shuffling out of the broken room, she walked through the wreckage until she found a relatively clean room. In it was a smirking Master Jose.

"One of the fairies came. I can't wait to tear you all apart." Jose chuckled manically. At this Erza knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean? Your goal is with Natsu and Lucy. Why must you go to such lengths to destroy Fairy Tail as well?" Erza shouted. She would still protect the two with her life but when the guild hall was destroyed Natsu was on a mission and Lucy was still away training. There was no way the two would've been there so the attack wasn't for them.

"Oh don't you understand? Phantom Lord was one of the strongest guilds and we were right up there next to you. Until you insulted us and we were forced into the background. I never forgave Makarov for his actions." Jose snarled as he sent out dark magic towards Erza. She requipped another armor and dodged.

"You can't dodge forever."

Somewhere close by Makarov bolted up from the medical bed he was sitting on. He was in Porlyusica's forest home and had been nursed back to health over the past few hours.

"Idiot! Sit down." Porlyusica snapped at the white haired man.

"My children need me. I must go." Makarov said with his mouth set in a grim line before running out of the house. Porlyusica followed him with a frown on her face. Once she reached the small clearing by her house she was shocked to see a masked man.

"Mystogan. Why aren't you helping them?" Porlyusica sneered at the impassive man. His expression never changed as he grabbed an apple off of a tree. Just when Porlyusica was about to criticize him again, Mystogan disappeared and Porlyusica turned around. There were multiple flags with the Phantom Lord symbol on them.

"That moron took out all the branches of Phantom Lord. Idiot." Porlyusica shook her head before closing her door with a bang.

Foolish humans.

When Makarov finally found the room with Jose in it, Erza was trapped in vines of dark magic.

"Release her at once!" Makarov roared and Erza collapsed to the floor.

"Came here to save the brats? My shades are acting up again and your mages are losing what little strength they had." Jose teased with a vicious smirk on his face.

"My child please get everyone away from here. This battle is going to be very dangerous." Makarov ordered Erza who reluctantly stood and dashed off what little was left of the Phantom Lord Robot. The ground began to rumble and shake. The two ran towards each other and clashed in the air

"Now we may fight!"

Back where the three dragon slayers were currently standing up, a large tremor struck the ground and made them collapse.

"What was that?" Ursula asked in concern as she lifted Lucy from the ground. Next to her Natsu was being lifted by Happy.

"Is this the work of Master Makarov?" Lucy questioned her brother. At his pale face and quick nod Lucy knew this would end badly. Dragging Gajeel behind her, she threw him off the robot and into the shallow waters.

"You'll kill him!" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"He is awake and can crawl to the land so if anything I saved him! You know how much damage will be caused when Master unleashes his magic. We need to go too. Come on Ursula." Lucy called and was picked up by Ursula. The two flew off with Natsu and Happy on their tail. It took a few minutes for the quartet to reach the beach where the other Fairy Tail members were fighting off shadowy figures. It took them seconds before they jumped into the action.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared.

"When will you admit defeat?" Jose snarled. Across from him was a glaring Makarov.

"I'll never admit defeat to someone as cruel as you. Now you have three seconds to say you're sorry before I attack." Makarov held up three fingers with a pointed look in Jose's direction.

One finger was lowered.

A second finger was lowered.

All that was left was a fist.

Golden light surrounded Makarov as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Fairy Law!" Makarov grunted as the light began to shine brighter and cover more area. On the beach, the Shades disappeared and Jose fell to his knees. Aria appeared behind Makarov but before he could do anything the Fairy Tail master held up a fist and knocked him out. Back on the shores all the mages cheered happily. The fight with Phantom was over.

"The guild hall is in ruins." Gray sighed unhappily.

"At least we're all safe." Mira said with a smile. Around her some others smiled too.

"Yeah but rebuilding will take some time. Good thing I'm sticking around." Lucy smirked as she came up next to the two and some gasped. Tears were in Mira's eyes as she saw the girl who was best friend's with her sister.

"Really?" Mira's grin swallowed her face.

"Yeah. Now I need to know how things operate now." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to look at everyone.

"I can show you how some things operate." An orange haired man swaggered up next to Lucy and winked flirtatiously. She raised an eyebrow but was otherwise unimpressed. Nearby Natsu glared at Loke. That was _**his**_ little sister. Well only by one year but still!

"Who are you?" Lucy glared at the playboy.

"I'm Loke. Though you can call me the man of your dreams." Loke winked but when Lucy turned away and her keys clanged together he stopped.

"You're a Celestial Mage?" Loke asked and ran away before Lucy could answer. Only one though was on her mind.

Weird.


	13. Filler: The Loke Arc

**A/N I know I said this would be a filler but yeah I have a change of plans. Action starts now! This is the Loke Arc! Next chapter will begin the Tower of Heaven arc then FILLLERS GALORE then Battle of Fairy Tail then a few more fillers and BOOM EDOLAS! I'm really excited about Edolas if you can't tell. I forgot Edolas last time so this time it'll be amazing.**

"What the fu" Gray was cut off as a fist went hurtling towards his jaw.

"What was that Droopy Eyes?" Natsu teased as he stood over Gray. The Ice Make mage was having none of it and swiped Natsu's legs out from underneath him. Then the two began to tussle on the ground. From a few feet away Lucy watched and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Are they still like this? Geez you'd think that they would've grown up by now." Lucy asked Mira. The older girl shook her head fondly and placed a drink in front of Lucy.

"Its only gotten worse. After… you know." Mira's smile wavered slightly but it was back full force in seconds.

"Look Mira I'm sorry about leaving. I'll admit it was a stupid move." Lucy looked away during her apology and crossed her arms. Nearby Ursula watched with a smile on her face. Maybe her partner was maturing enough to apologize.

"Lucy the past is the past. No one blames you. We all saw how close you two were." Mira waved it off.

"Yeah. The past is in the past." Lucy said sourly before downing her drink in one gulp. A flash of orange caught her eye. It was Loke and he was surrounded by a few scantily clad girls. "Say Mira what do you know about Loke?"

"Oh am I seeing love bloom?" Mira teased as she cleaned off one of the wooden mugs.

"Ha. Last time we talked he ran away from me like I was the devil." Lucy deadpanned. The look in her eyes made Mira grateful that there was a bar between them.

"Well you are a menacing beauty. Fine I'll tell you about him. Geez a girl can't have any fun?" Mira winked before clearing her throat. "About a month after… the mission he stumbles into Fairy Tail saying Master Bob sent him. Since then he's been acting like a dying man. Every day a new girl is in here to see him and they always leave together. I also heard that he's a regular in most of the bars around here." Mira whispered all of this like it was a secret.

"What magic does he have?" Lucy asked as she observed him. Loke caught her eyes and winked before he realized who she was. Excusing himself from his group of admirers, he ran out of the guild hall.

"Hmm. I actually don't think anyone has ever seen him use magic. Odd." Mira said before walking over to Macao and Wakaba. The two raised up empty glasses and grinned at the barmaid. Still stuck in her spot, Lucy was staring at the door.

"Are you alright?" Ursula flew next to Lucy and got on her shoulder.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is up with Loke. Doesn't it seem a bit odd that no one has seen his magic?" Lucy asked the small exceed while tapping her fingers on the smooth wooden bar.

"Some mages are more reserved and private. They don't like to showcase their magic." Ursula reasoned.

"For other guilds but not Fairy Tail." Lucy was firm in her response. Tracing her guild mark with her left hand, Lucy looked at her guild mates. No one else seemed to think something was wrong.

"Let me guess. You want to tail Loke?" Ursula sighed.

"Roger. Now let's go." Lucy agreed before walking out the guild doors. The two followed silently for ten minutes down the busy streets until the flash of orange disappeared.

"I can't see him from the sky." Ursula reported while floating back down to rest by Lucy's head.

"Well the only thing back there is a dirt road. I don't know what's been built in the past two years. Might as well check it out. Not like we were doing anything better in the guild hall." Lucy ordered before marching head. Ursula mumbled something under her breath but Lucy didn't care enough to listen. As long as the exceed was following her, Ursula could say as many things about how dumb Lucy was and she wouldn't care. All she needed was her friend there. The two took the twisting path until a cliff appeared. Water surrounded it but there was a ledge that was left dry. A lone figure stood over a glowing tombstone.

"Okay so there's Loke. What is he doing at this grave in the middle of nowhere?" Lucy huffed at Ursula's question and marched forward.

"Hey! Four Eyes! Why don't you tell me what's going on?" she shouted at Loke. Calmly the orange haired man stood to gaze at her.

"I wondered who was following me. It was Lucy and Ursula." Loke mused to himself.

"What are you doing here at…. Karen's grave? That old Blue Pegasus mage who was a bitch to her spirits?" Lucy scoffed. She had learned all about Karen when she was training. The girl was a star at Blue Pegasus but had been using her spirits to do her dirty work. One of them rebelled and refused to let her hurt anyone else. The spirit used up all of her magic until she did in a fight. Most who know think the spirit went rouge to avoid punishment from the Spirit King. 

"Don't say that!" Loke snarled. That was when it all clicked into place.

"I never knew what happened to the rouge spirit. The other spirits always talked but it was all speculation. Oh how would they feel about seeing the leader of the Zodiacs like this, Leo?" Lucy spat at him. He shrunk back with shock. In seconds he was composed and straightening out his glasses again.

"You don't understand!" Loke, actually Leo, said.

"Of course I do. I'm not one of the idiots at the guild. What you did would be considered honorable if you had stood up to the King in the end. But you didn't. Though since I once also didn't stand up for myself and accept my life I'm going to help your shaggy lion ass." Lucy grunted before closing her eyes and kneeling on the ground. Slowly each of her spirits began to form and stood protectively in a circle around their master. After all of her spirits were summoned she began to rise.

"Hey Spirit King! Get your cowardly ass to this realm so I can cuss you out in person." Lucy shouted at the sky. In seconds a blinding flash of light filled the area and Ursula had to turn away.

"You're the one who dares to call me. From how happy and loyal your spirits are I assumed you'd be nicer." The King said sourly.

"Listen here because I will only say this once. My spirits are happy and loyal because I treat them like they deserved to be treated. With respect. They are the closest thing to a family I've got. Now I think you want to punish Leo but for what? Standing up for other spirits? Shouldn't you be congratulating him?" Lucy stepped forward slightly but stayed within the protective circle set up by her spirits.

"I see your point. He is an old friend but he betrayed the spirit world." The Spirit King said somberly.

"It's true." Leo added with a sigh.

"Okay I only have time for one idiot so Leo wait your turn." Lucy glared at the spirit before fixating her gaze on the Spirit King. "An old friend is still a friend. If everyone thought like you did then my friends would have abandoned me. Every being makes mistakes and you're a bigger fool than I thought if you can't realize that. Let Leo back."

"Fine. Only because you show such dedication to your spirits I will allow him to return. Now Leo your mission will be to guard Lucy Heartfillia with your life. Anything happens to her and I cannot forgive you. Goodbye Lady of Stars and Leo." The Spirit King said as he faded away. All of the spirits went with him but in Leo's place was a key.

"We should report to the guild." Ursula said and the exceed picked Lucy up before flying off to the guild hall. The sun glittered high in the sky and a cool breeze swept through Magnolia. As soon as Lucy's feet hit the ground, she was walking into Fairy Tail's doors.

"Hmm both you and Leo left around the same time. What happened?" Mira called out to Lucy as the blond walked further into the guild. Catcalls surrounded her and Cana's drunken laughter was prominent through all the noise. The only three who weren't going along with it were Lucy's childhood friends.

"Did he dare to besmirch your virtue?" Erza roared while changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"He's my friend but he's a perverted idiot. Where is he anyways?" Gray added as steam began to pour from his right hand.

"I'm all fired up! Let's attack him." Natsu smiled menacingly. The trio made most of Fairy Tail shrink back in fear. Key word: most.

"Chill out I met him less than a week ago and he's a Celestial Spirit. You three can stop acting all tough because he's right here." Lucy grumbled while holding up a golden key. "Now who's going to tell me what's been going on around here?"


End file.
